Akatsuki Sang Penjelajah Waktu
by Rikuzai Takahashi
Summary: UPDATE2! Setelah Author Mengambil gulungan itu, Itachi sadar lagi,author disuruh mengumpulkan anggota Akatsuki, eh Itachinya tepar lagi
1. The weird day

_Kami akan melindungi aliran waktu_

_Atau masa depan akan hancur_

_Karena dia_

_

* * *

_

Akatsuki Sang Penjelajah Waktu

Akatsuki Sang Penjelajah Waktu © Rikuzai Takahashi

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning:Gaje,Abal,Katrok,Fic Pertama riku,dan kenistaan lainnya

* * *

[Markas Akatsuki 06.00 AM]

Yah sekarang kita berada di markas akatsuki ,yang megah, besar, dan bersih.

Ups… tunggu,coba author cek dulu,ohh.. ternyata itu bukan markas akatsuki,itu hanyalah rumah tetangganya yang 10 Km jauhnya *?*.

Sekarang daripada mempermasalahkan itu,lebih baik kita melihat keadaan makhluk-makluk aneh didalamnya ,mulai dari kamar yang paling ujung.

Mulai dari kamar yang paling ujung,kamar pein dan konan

Coba author intip dulu,..ternyata setelah author intip, lebih baik author tidak menceritakan kejadiannya atau fic ini akan jadi Rate-M (readers:"halah.,coba lo intip lagi")hah?intip lagi ,baiklah,author akan intip lagi

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

10 menit

30 menit

1 jam(Readers:"lama amat si ,emang ada apaan?")

Tunggu ,mereka berdua tidak ada didalam kamarnya lagi, kemanakah mereka?

"Yank,ini dia yang ngintipin kita bedua tadi"

*Gulp*

"Ohh.. jadi ini ya yang ngintipin kita bedua tadi"

*double gulp*

"Iya yang,trus dia bilang kita melakukan adegan rate-m"

*never ending gulp*

*meliat kebelakang*

Ternyata mereka berdua hanyalah Pein dan Konan ,pheww…tapi

Pein:*aktifin rinnegan* "Apa yang lo bilang ke readers tadi hah!"

Author:"Gak ada kok pein,tanya aja ke readers"

(readers:"Ngak,dia boong pein!")

Author:*swt*"Serius pein!gue gak bilang apa-apa!Sepuluhrius malahan."

Pein:*komat-kamit*

Author:*berdoa biar selamat*

Pein:"Hyahhhh"

**Blug! Barf! Duarr! Duagh! Kyaa*?*! Swiiing! AAAAAAAAAAA*? lagi*! DHuarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

Pein:"Dia sudah tamat,sekarang balik lagi ke kamar yuk sayank"

Konan:"Yuk"

Author+readers:*swt*

Dengan ini author kapok dah..,suer gak ngintipin orang lagi

Lebih baik kita time skip ke inti cerita ,selagian menunggu makhluk gaje itu bangun*pein gak bisa tidur*

* * *

**[Markas Akatsuki 10.00 PM]**

Akhirnya,setelah menunggu 4 jam,ayo kita lihat keadaan mereka

"Kalian,hari ini giliran kalian beres-beres,masak gue terus yang beres-beres!"Kata seorang anggota akatsuki yang kepalanya ditenggeri Origami

"Atau gue lempar kamishuriken ke kalian semua"

"Yank ,jangan gitu deh ,kalo marah marah kan kamu jadi jelek"Kata orang yang hamper ngebunuh author tadi padi

"Kalo beres-beres kan pasti keluar biaya"Kata orang yang make cadar

"Gue stuju ama DJ!"Kata orang yang rambutnya putih*tumben*

"Kalo beres-beres nanti keriput gue tambah banyak lagi"Kata orang yang keriputan*Blarrr*

"Mana gue harus beli tanah liat lagi,un"Kata orang yang ngak jelas gendernya*Katsu*

"Gue harus memperbaikin kugutsu gue"Kata orang yang paling cebol*Jleb*

"Ogah ah..,gue mau nge-date ama ikan-ikan gue"Kata orang ,ups.. bukan tapi ikan yang udah bau amis*Jreet"

"Laparr" "**Gue stuju ama lo" **Kata orang dengan venus flytrap yang mempunyai 2 nyawa dalam 1 badan,apa nggak ribet ya?*glep*

"Tobi anak baik,Tobi anak baik"Kata orang ,..mungkin anak autis yang pake topeng lollipop

"Nggak ada yang boleh protes,semuanya harus beres-beres!Pein,lo bakar semua majalah b*kepmu itu ,menuh-menuhin aje (Pein:Apa!),

Kakuzu, lo beli alat-alat untuk ngebersihin markas bobrok ini,pake uang kas kita (Kakuzu:Huwee..My lovely money!),

Hidan,lo temanin Kakuzu biar dia gak korup(Hidan:Thanks DJ),

Itachi,pindahin semua sampah ke dimensi lain pake mata lo(Itachi:Tapi itu kan mangekyou kakashi) Oh,iya gue lupa,udah lo bersihin aja loteng (Itachi:Daripada enggak),

Deidara,buang semua tanah liat lo,klo nggak,kasi aja ke zetsu(Deidara:Enggak!)

Sasori,kerahin semua kugutsu lo biar bantuin bershihin markas ini(Sasori:Tapi..)gak ada tapi-tapian!

Kisame,mandi lo!,udah neg gue ama bau lo(Kisame:Udah mandipun gak akan hilang)

Zetsu, bersihin taman(Zetsu:Laparr…)

Tobi, lo bebas(Tobi:Tobi anak baik)"

* * *

**[Markas Akatsuki 12.00PM]**

Sudah 2 jam mereka bekerja, sekarang ayo kita liat kedaan mereka !

Pein:Dia membaca semua majalahnya, katanya ini adalah hari terakhirnya dengan semua majalah itu

Kakuzu:Masih belum pulang

Hidan:Sama ama kakuzu

Deidara:Melongo,kan yang punya kosmetik Cuma itachi doang

Sasori:Lagi make 100 kugustunya buat bersihin markas

Kisame:Lagi mandi kembang 10 rupa ,dicampur 10 batang sabun

Zetsu:Masih ngebilang "Laper.."

Tobi:Keliling markas sambil bilang "Tobi anak baik"

Tapi itachi dimana?author nggak ngeliatnya,author cari di loteng dulu ya

Itahi! Dimana lo*sambil keliling loteng*

Itu dia!Dia sedang tepar,kepalanya benjol,tunggu apa itu

Sepertinya sebuah gulungan,mungkin itachi tepar kena gepok itu

Coba author liat,itu gulungan apa ya?

"**TUNGGU!"**itachi lansung sadar

* * *

**TBC  
**

Akhirnya selese juga,pheww… Gak tau nih harus bilang apa,karena ini fic pertama riku,

Ya udah deh. Lansung aja

"Seorang Readers Yang Baik selalu me-review setelah membaca fanfic"

**I**

**I**

**00000**

**000**

**v**


	2. Poor Itachi

_Last Chapter:_

_Tapi itachi dimana?author nggak ngeliatnya,author cari di loteng dulu ya_

_Itachi! Dimana lo*sambil keliling loteng*_

_Itu dia!Dia sedang tepar,kepalanya benjol,tunggu apa itu_

_Sepertinya sebuah gulungan,mungkin itachi tepar kena gepok itu_

_Coba author liat,itu gulungan apa ya?_

"_**TUNGGU!"**__itachi lansung sadar_

Akatsuki Sang Penjelajah Waktu

Akatsuki Sang Penjelajah Waktu © Rikuzai Takahashi

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning:Gaje, Abal, Katrok, Fic Pertama riku, typo, and many more

Chap2: Poor Itachi

**[Loteng Markas Akatsuki 12.00PM]**

Hah! Itachi, kenapa lo langsung sadar pas gue ambil gulungan ini?

"Itu adalah gulungan rahasia dari moyang gue" Kata Itachi sembari mengaktifkan sharingannya

Hah? Moyang lo? Perasaan moyang lo udah mati deh.. (readers + Itachi swt)

"Heh! Gaya lo banyak amat, emang lo kenal moyang gue?"

Lho, moyang lo kan ada nama latinnya

'Perasaan gue gak enak nih'

Itu loh, namanya _Pongo pygmaeus_

"Hah, nama apaan tuh?"

Nih baca! *ngelempar buku biologi author yang udah butek*

"P, o, n-, ah ini dia, _Pongo Pygmaeus _adalah nama latin untuk orang utan"

1 detik

2 detik

10 detik

30 detik

1 menit..

(readers:Lama amat! Author:Itachinya yang lola)

"APA! Jadi lo bilang moyang gue itu orang utan!"

Emang iya kan, masih untung elo gak kayak orang utan, Cuma keriputan doang

"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!"

**AAAAAAA! BRUSH! JREET! BLAAARRRRR!**

Sialan lo Itachi! Gue kan cuma becanda doang! Lagian lo doang yang sok serius!

"Ya, udah deh, jadi mo dilanjutin nih cerita?"

Iya, iya, udah , lanjut!** BackToStory**

Jadi apaan isinya sih, Itachi?

"Huh? Isinya? Bentar gue baca dulu"

"HAH! Begitu ya, Author cepat lo kumpulin semua anggota Akatsuki!"

Oi! Kok gue yang lo suruh! Lo aja ndiri yang pergi!

"Lo mau cerita ini lanjut gak?"

Eh, iya deh Itachi

**[Markas Akatsuki 1.00 PM]**

**OOOIII!** Semua angota akatsuki, cepat ngumpul!

.

.

Huh?Gak ada yang ngumpul, terpaksa pakai cara kedua deh

Oi Pein! Ada artis bok*p terkenal lagi nyariin elo(Pein:"Hah, *celingak celinguk* mana?)

Oi Konan! Ada yang ngirimin elo kado origami(Konan: :"Hah, *celingak celinguk* mana?)

Kakuzu! Celengan babi lo pecah tuh (Kakuzu:"Tidaaakk")

Hidan! Ada yang mau ngikutin aliran DJ (Hidan:"Yes! Pengikut aliran DJ nambah 1")

Itachi!Oh, iya, dia yang nyuruh ngumpul (Itachi:"Gue disini")

Deidara! Ada brondong nyariin elo (Deidara:"Dimana chiinnn…*Bences mode: on*)

Sasori! Ada nenek Chiyo (Sasori:"Grandma")

Kisame! Si inem mati (Kisame:"Ikan-ikan gue")

Zetsu! Sumanto lagi nyariin elo (Zetsu:"**Put, saingan kita datang tuh! **Mana nih?)

Tobi! Kesini lo kalo lo anak baik (Tobi:"Tobi Anak Baik")

Akhirnya semuanya ngumpul di sini, silahkan Itachi, sampaikan pidatomu

"Terima kasih Author, jadi maksud saya menyuruh Author mangumpulkan kalian semua di sini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adala- ekh"

Huh? Itachi tepar lagi, keselek lalat kali

Jadi karena Itachi tepar lagi, Author gak bisa ngelanjutin Fic nya sampe Itachi sadar, pyuh.. Itachi memang apes ya…

**T**

**B**

**C**

Akhirnya selese juga, maaf kalo Updatenya lama, mungkin begitu juga dengan chap selanjutnya, kalo ada yang nyuruh Author ngelanjutin Ficnya, bangunin itachi dulu ya, lagipula Author lagi dilanda wabah WB, ya udah deh ,segitu aja.

"Seorang Readers Yang Baik selalu me-review setelah membaca fanfic"

**I**

**I**

**00000**

**000**

**v**


End file.
